Who Said Two Was Better Than One?
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: After things get too difficult in Sunnydale Willy pays a visit to his cousin Bob in New York. A BeckerBTVS crossover. [Completed]


**Who Said Two Was Better Than One?**

Spoilers- Just general stuff.

Disclaimer- They don't belong to me, otherwise I wouldn't have uni debt.

Note- blame Pocket Jericho for this, we were discussing Chalice Of The Ancients and for some reason I thought of this.

&&&

The bell above the door to Reggie's diner dinged wearily as the door was forcefully pushed open. Becker stormed in; full of righteous anger and the air of someone who has just been greatly insulted. In other words it was an ordinary day.

"You know what I really hate?"

Becker leaned around the counter and opened the cash register. He pulled out his squashed packet of cigarettes and pulled one out. He held the cigarette between his lips and lit the end. He took a deep drag, sighing as the harmful mixture of chemicals worked their magic.

Becker flopped onto a stool and slapped a hand down on the counter. "Coffee, Reggie."

Reggie rolled her eyes and grabbed a cup. "What is it, Becker? What's got you all riled up?"

"Today only, please," Jake piped up. "We don't have all day."

Becker scowled as Reggie and Jake chuckled at their joke at his expense.

The bell dinged. A small dark-haired man breezed in, permeating the air with sleaze and oiliness.

"Hello, hello, people. Please don't get up on Bob's account." Bob smirked and slid onto a stool beside Becker. He smoothed a hand along his greased hair and down his faux leather jacket.

Reggie groaned. "Bob, what are you doing here?"

Bob clutched a hand to his heart. "Reggie, I'm hurt. You make it sound as if Bob is not wanted here."

"Oh, gee. We're sorry, Bob." Jake turned towards the sound of Bob's voice. "But we just don't want you here."

Becker stood, taking a last drag of his cigarette. He stubbed it out and grabbed his coffee. "I'd love it to sit and chat but unlike you I have work to do."

"Bye, Becker."

"See ya, John."

Becker waved a vague hand at them, stealing a newspaper from Jake's stand.

"Hey, Reggie, can I get a cup of coffee and ah…" Bob looked at the two piles of doughnuts and muffins. "Are these homemade?"

Reggie shook her head. "No, I got them from the bakery around the corner."

Bob clapped his hands together. "Great, than I'll have one of each."

Reggie scowled and grabbed a pair of tongs.

Jake rubbed a hand against the top of his cane. "You seem to be in an unusually good mood."

"Bob's got some news."

"You're leaving the country and never coming back?" Reggie suggested.

"Nope. Bob's cousin from California is arriving today."

"You have family?" Jake asked incredulously.

"And they actually choose to visit you? They voluntarily spend time with you?" Reggie asked.

Bob snorted. "Very funny. I'll have you know that Bob is very popular."

Reggie and Jake both raised their eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"Yeah, well you'll see, except for Jake, you being blind and all, you'll hear, when he gets here." Bob told them defensively.

Reggie's eyes widened. "Here? As in, in this diner here?"

Bob shrugged. "Of course. You should feel very lucky, it's not every day a place like this gets to witness such a joyous occasion."

Jake chuckled quietly as Reggie made shocked and outraged noises.

"Bob!" She protested.

The bell above the door dinged, causing an automatic smiled to spring to Reggie's face.

"Hi, welcome to…" Words failed Reggie as she stared at the figure in the doorway.

"What? What is it?" Jake asked.

"Hey, Willy. You made it." Bob called out.

"Hey, Bobby. Nice place," Willy commented as he looked around the diner.

Willy stepped further into the diner and the two identical cousins embraced, clapping each other hard on the back.

Reggie stared at them, hardly believing what she was seeing. "Oh my god. There's two of them."

Bob gestured towards Jake. "This is Jake. He runs the newspaper stand over there, always good for a free paper or two or a handful of spare change."

Jake scowled as Willy and Bob laughed.

"So," Jake tried. "You're from California?"

Willy nodded. "Yeah, a little town called Sunnydale. I own a bar there. The heat was getting a little too much so I decided it was the perfect time to visit my old cousin Bob here."

Willy turned to Reggie. "You must be Reggie. Bob's old girlfriend from high school. I heard a lot about you." Willy leered.

Reggie speared Bob with a glare. "I-"

Willy continued on, unaware of Bob's slightly sheepish expression directed towards Reggie. "You know, you're a very beautiful woman. You ever think about modeling? I know a guy. Very tasteful. Artistic nudes only."

&&&

End.


End file.
